


Treasured

by sidewinder



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: On Abraham, and antiques.





	Treasured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



“Abraham?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“What is it about antiques that fascinates and delights you so?”  
  
Abe paused, contemplating the silver salt dish he’d been polishing. “I don’t know, exactly. Maybe it’s that these wonderful, unique things never change with time. Sure, they need a little dusting and polishing, lots of care and repair, sometimes. But they each have a story to tell...sometimes many of them, through the years. Stories of the people who loved and treasured them.”  
  
Henry got up from his chair to kiss his son on the forehead.  
  
“What was that for?”  
  
“For taking care of this old antique.”


End file.
